In recent years, the expansion of the market of information communication devices and business terminals expands a demand for touch input devices such as touch panels and touch pads capable of easily detecting coordinates. There has been known a touch input device having a three-dimensional structure in a touch surface as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-244772, 2004-94450, 2005-512241, and 2011-141796.